


Your Ocean Eyes

by AwkwardAllison



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Title from a Billie Eilish Song, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: "My, my, my. What do we have here?" Stephen asks in low voice.Daniel turns around in surprise and freezes. He hadn't expect him to come back this early, not when he's wearing this.Or...Daniel gets caught by Stephen wearing something...feminine, turns out he doesn't mind at all.PLEASE LOOK AT TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING, THANK YOU SO MUCH.
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Kudos: 22





	Your Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Not using the real people for this, just their characters they portray~
> 
> (Don't Like? Then please don't read, it's that simple!)

"My, my, my. what do we have here?" Stephen asks in low voice.

Daniel turns around in surprise and freezes. He hadn't expect him to come back this early, not when he's wearing this.

Let me describe what Daniel is currently wearing for you:

He was wearing something a male wouldn't wear, something...feminine. To be even more specific, he was wearing a pastel blue croptop with long sleeves and unicorns as designs for it, and for his lower clothing, he wore white stockings with cat faces as designs on the front while on the back of stockings are the cat's tail.

For Daniel, this was an embarassing situation for him and he inwardly wished that he'd come home late.

For Stephen, he mentally thanked God that he came home really early to see this beautiful masterpiece.

"S-Stephen! I-I-" Daniel stutters.

"No need to explain, I..quite like you like this." He explains firmly while walking close to him, he was nervous of what he'll do to him, but at the same time, he was also really excited.

"Fuck. You look really hot in this." He comments while scanning him over and over.

"T-Thank you.." he shyly mutters.

Stephen smirked slyly before saying:

"I see you got all dressed for Daddy. Getting all pretty for me."

That immediately made Daniel have shivers sent down his spine, but he managed to respond still.

"Y-yes. Only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> No smut.


End file.
